1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a blower capable of reducing secondary flow and particularly to a frame device used in a blower.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional blower 1 includes a frame 11 and a wheel blade part 12 disposed in the frame 11. The frame 11 is composed of a base 111 and an upper lid plate 112. The wheel blade part 12 is composed of a hub 121 and a plurality of blades 122 surrounding the hub 121.
Referring to FIG. 3, a distance results between the lower edges 122a of the blade 122 and the inner side 111a of the base 111 to produce a secondary flow at a space formed by the distance. The secondary flow can result in loud noise and block the airflow so as to reduce the overall air pressure and amount of the airflow.
Although the base 111 of the conventional blower 1 can be lifted the inner side 111a thereof to decrease the distance to the lower edges 122a of the blades 122 in order to reduce occurring the secondary flow, the inner space of the base 111 becomes smaller too to lead reduction of the overall air pressure and the amount of airflow.